Misunderstood
by printout
Summary: The end. Syaoran thought of nothing but the vision of beauty before him, and before he knew what he was doing, he leant forward, parted his lips and… kissed the cup?


Misunderstood

He kicked the final coconut away with the last of his strength and grabbed the shining feather in front of the raving monkey. But he was lucky; the monkey king had eaten the last coconut and there were none left. All the monkey could do was screech helplessly, because it had no more coconuts to throw.

Finally.

"Princess Sakura!" he yelled, stretching the syllables long and slow. He waved the feather victoriously in the air, and Sakura could feel her eyes pricking with tears. Oh, she did love coconuts so. Why did they have to go?

"I've got the last one! The last of your tsubasa!" His yelling was bearable, but barely. Sakura didn't notice; she was too busy worrying about the coconuts and whose stomach they were in.

Fai skipped happily over the coconut husks (what a horrible mess, he thought) towards Sakura. "Hyuu, Syaoran's done it again! The last feather!" Kurogane sidled over and put his arm around his shoulder, resting his weight on the stick-man's slender frame. Ignoring the mage as he exclaimed how red his face was ("like the blood on your nose, Kuropipi!"), he grinned.

"I may be a tired samurai, but I am a samurai all the same." He cast his gaze over the mass of monkey bodies sprawled over the vast expanse of the temple, and felt happy. "I am happy."

"Princess Sakura!" Syaoran yelled again. At this, Sakura finally woke from her daze and smiled.

"Yes, Syaoran."

Syaoran almost fainted. She said his name! She smiled at him! Obviously she loved him!

"Here's… your last… tsubasa…" he panted. Sakura extended a graceful arm (like a goddess, thought Syaoran) and reached for the tsubasa, allowing it to sink into her body.

Now, thought Syaoran.

He sat Sakura down on the temple floor, just below the monkey king's throne, and gazed deeply into her eyes. She stared straight back, totally unaware of what was going to happen next.

But Syaoran had heard loud slurping noises from behind him, and he knew immediately what it was, and how much he yearned for it. He couldn't bear it any longer; turning around, he saw Fai drinking deeply from a giant cup of liquid.

He grabbed the massive thing and poured the liquid down his throat. Most spilt on his shirt but he didn't care; it was so good!

"I – love – you," he whispered raggedly, in between gulps.

And this was when Sakura really forgot about the coconuts, and the dead monkeys.

"Wh-what?" Her voice trembled. But Syaoran didn't notice; he was too busy muttering to the cup.

She felt her world crumble around her. The man she loved, and had vowed to love forever, he, he… She could not imagine _why _Syaoran considered her inferior to the cup. At least she could speak! And bandage his wounds, since he had so many!

But all memories of the wounds Sakura had bandaged must have disappeared from his mind, for though Sakura was shaking from all the crying, he was still happily making out with the cup.

Now she knew how Syaoran must have felt when she woke all those months ago and did not recognise him. Sort of, though this was much worse. Much, much worse.

_He loves the cup more than me!_

This same phrase kept playing in her head, never stopping. And the louder her mind screamed, the closer to the ground she fell, and finally, the voices stopped and she crumpled to the ground, in all her misery, heartbreak and broken fantasies.

"Aahh," Syaoran sighed contentedly, and, rubbing his belly, put the now empty cup down. "That was good." He turned around to face Sakura once more, and was about to complete his declaration of love when he noticed she wasn't there anymore.

He glanced downwards, and saw the princess had collapsed onto the ground. Her limp body lay still on the mossy yet cold temple floor, and gingerly Syaoran poked her with the cup.

"Princess Sakura?" he asked tentatively, unsure whether she was faking it. "Princess Sakura?"

He panicked now, and grabbed Sakura by her shoulders, shaking her vigorously. "Princess Sakura! Princess Sakura! Sakura!" Fai and Kurogane ran over immediately; he was screaming so loudly.

Syaoran's voice softened to a whisper, and he buried his head in her hair. "Sakura."

Sakura's hair was slightly wet when he lifted his head out of the brown mass and howled, just like a wolf.

"NO!" His voice echoed through the vast temple and escaped through the hole in the ceiling (the monkeys transported coconuts through there) and faded into the night sky, while Fai and Kurogane looked on pityingly.

Against all the commotion Syaoran was making, Sakura stirred slightly. "You love the cup more than me," she whispered, but of course, Syaoran didn't hear. He was making too much noise.

------

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but the monkey king and the monkey (yay!)

And I don't dislike Syaoran; I think he is rather nice, actually, but his retardation was crucial to the development of the plot.

This is a one-shot, by the way, and rather random. The idea for this story came when my sister and I were discussing the plot for another story I plan to write. We had gone off-track.

Please comment!


End file.
